Sans contre façon
by Lyrashin
Summary: Suite à une mission reçue, le Soldat Parfait est capturé... seulement, un truc foire avant que l'on ne l'interroge... Et le voilà obligé de découvrir certains aspects, pas toujours plaisants, du côté féminin...
1. Default Chapter

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort Incarnée  
  
Genre : Houlà ! Alors nous aurons du yaoï. . . quoiqu'on peut le considérer comme de l'hétéro aussi ! Et puis des expériences scientifiques qui foirent ! Un Heero un peu beaucoup OOC, et une grande révélation !  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps ! Mais Jeremy est à moi !  
  
Notes : Je sais, je sais ! J'ai déjà plein de fics en cours et je ne devrait pas en commencer de nouvelles ! Mais celle là, ça fait bientôt un mois qu'elle me trotte dans la tête, alors, tant pis ! Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Mylène Farmer, ça devrait vous aider. . . .  
  
Sans contre façon  
  
Chapitre 1 : La mauvaise seringue. . .  
  
Heero se prit la tête entre les mains, se demandant pour la troisième fois comment il avait réussi à se mettre dans cette situation. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ce matin là, il avait reçu une mission en solo de la part de son mentor. . . une tâche si simple qu'un enfant aurait pu la faire. . . très facile. . . absolument inutile d'être couvert par l'un de ses coéquipiers. . . il n'avait même pas jugé utile de les prévenir. . . Après tout, ses disparitions pour les missions solitaires étaient devenues tellement courantes qu'ils ne s'en inquiétaient même plus. . .  
  
L'ordre de mission était de récupérer les données informatiques d'un hôpital contrôlé par OZ et de leur laisser un petit virus en cadeau d'adieu. . .  
  
Aucune explosion, pas de destructions des bâtiments : les Mads cherchaient des informations médicales sur la santé de certains membres de la fondation Romfelher. . . Le plan était parfait. . . Même un singe aurait pu l'exécuter. . .  
  
Parfait. . . oui. . . Sauf que personne n'avait prévu la présence de Zechs Merquise sur les lieux !!! Mais bon, il était compréhensible que personne ne sache qu'il avait été hospitalisé : le général Kushrénada ne souhaitait vraiment pas semer le trouble parmi ses troupes. . . Et quoi de plus choquant pour des soldats que de savoir que leur idole, le grand, le fier, le puissant, l'invincible Baron de la Foudre était cloué au lit parce qu'il avait des hémorroïdes. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A présent, cela le faisait sourire, mais Heero devait bien admettre qu'il s'était fait prendre comme un bleu. . .  
  
Relevant la tête, il fixa une nouvelle fois, sans les voir, les murs, qu'il devinait être blancs et capitonnés, de la cellule de l'hôpital où il avait été enfermé, celle pour les détraqués-mentaux violents. Ca faisait presque trois heures déjà qu'il attendait qu'on vienne le sortir de ce trou pour l'interroger.  
  
Comme pour répondre à ses prières muettes, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant filtrer une lumière éblouissante qui semblait se détacher sur les murs. Le Japonais se protégea les yeux de ses mains, aveuglé par la soudaine luminosité. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne sente une poigne de fer se refermer sur son bras et le tirer violemment vers la sortie.  
  
Rapidement, d'autres mains rejoignirent la première pour lui apporter leur aide et le jeune terroriste fut soulevé, allongé sur une table à roulettes, et enfin attaché par les courroies de cuir. . .  
  
Le temps qu'Heero ait récupéré le sens de la vue avec tout ce remue-ménage, on l'avait déjà transporté dans une autre salle. Il put alors découvrir qui allait se charger de son interrogatoire. . .  
  
A sa grande surprise, il ne vit aucun uniforme de soldat : il était entouré uniquement par des hommes en blouse blanche. . . Une douleur au bras lui apprit que l'un d'entre eux venait de lui faire une injection, et il entendit vaguement un '' Maintenant Sophie, mettez lui sa tenue ! '' avant de se sentir légèrement planer. Une femme, assistée de deux aide-soignants, lui ôta ses liens pour lui enlever ses vêtements. Le garçon eut beau se débattre, la brume dans laquelle se trouvait son esprit l'empêchait de coordonner ses mouvements, et il ne pouvait rien faire maintenu par trois personnes comme il l'était. . . A part donner des coups de pieds, ce dont il ne se priva pas. . .  
  
Après que l'infirmière ait réussi, tout en ayant récolté son lot de bleus pour l'année et celle à venir, à lui enfiler le traditionnel costume des patients, à savoir, la petite robe azur laissant les fesses à l'air, Heero sentit qu'on le poussait vers une grande table métallique grise. . . une table d'opération. Il fixa, les yeux écarquillés, les bistouris, les seringues, les scalpels, et les autres ustensiles de torture dont les ozies se serviraient pour lui arracher des informations. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel pour Jeremy Duprès[1]. Oui, aujourd'hui, il passait sa première journée à l'hôpital St Millénium. . . Pas en temps que médecin, bien sûr ! Il ne serait que le stagiaire du docteur Ochenta. . . Mais c'était tout de même un immense honneur que d'être admis dans cet établissement privé. . . Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se devait de ne pas commettre la moindre erreur !  
  
_ Duprès ! Apportez moi le penthotal[2] !  
  
_ Oui Monsieur !  
  
Le tout nouvel assistant se précipita vers l'étagère où étaient stockés les produits nécessaires à toutes les opérations du monde médical. . . Le problème était que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas étiquetés. . . Et que Jeremy ignorait le fonctionnement du système de rangement. . .  
  
S'agissait-il de la fiole bleue de droite ou de celle juste à côté ? Ou bien encore de la jaune sur l'étagère du dessous ? Ou alors la rouge, deux rangs plus loin sur la gauche ? A moins que ce ne soit la verte dans ce coin ? Et pourquoi pas la rose lumineuse au milieu ? Hum, non, ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière. . .  
  
_ Duprès ! Et bien, il vient ce penthotal !?!  
  
Soucieux de ne pas déplaire à son employeur, le stagiaire saisit la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main- au hasard, la bleue !- et courut vers les autres infirmiers. S'il avait pris le temps de jeter un coup d'?il sous le flacon, il aurait pu y voir marqué un numéro. . . Numéro qui correspondait à une ligne sur une fiche bristol plastifiée affichée au mur. . . Une ligne sur laquelle était écrit : ''Toxine expérimentale du labo J 1, en attente de tests sur primate''. . .  
  
Pour faire bonne mesure, le jeune homme vida la quasi totalité du sérum dans sa seringue : après tout, les pilotes de gundam étaient sensés être entraînés à supporter la torture, non ? Donc le fait d'augmenter la quantité de penthotal ne pourrait que lui délier la langue[3] !  
  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de désinfecter le bras de son patient et lui injecta le produit brutalement. Heero serra les dents et ne laissa aucune expression apparaître sur son visage alors que des picotements commençaient à l'élancer tandis que le produit se répandait dans ses veines. . .  
  
_ Docteur Ochenta ! Docteur Ochenta !  
  
Un soldat entra en trombe dans la pièce en criant au médecin de le suivre. D'après les bribes de phrases que le Japonais comprit, il y avait des complications dans l'opération du Colonel Merquise- un kyste, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là- et on requerrait la présence d'un spécialiste. Le docteur donna des ordres pour qu'on ramène le garçon dans sa cellule jusqu'à son retour. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Heero se roula en boule sur le sol, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait mal. Tout son corps le brûlait ; il avait l'impression que son ventre allait exploser. . . Sa respiration était devenue erratique. . . Son sang semblait bouillir. . . Ses battements cardiaques ne cessaient d'accélérer sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. . . Kami-Sama, il avait mal. . . Mal. . . MAL !!!  
  
Se tordant de douleur, le pilote de Wing parvint à se relever, tant bien que mal, s'appuyant contre le mur pour atteindre la station debout. Une nouvelle vague de souffrance, plus aiguë encore que la précédente, le submergea, et le jeune homme se jeta violemment contre les parois de sa prison dans l'espoir de faire cesser la douleur. . .Aucun résultat. . . A la crise suivante, Heero recommença. . . encore. . . et encore. . . et encore. . .  
  
Le bruit mat des coups contre les murs finit par attirer l'attention du gardien qui se décida enfin, après plus d'une demi-heure de tergiversions, à ouvrir la porte de la cellule pour voir ce que faisait le prisonnier. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Heero, fou de douleur, se précipite vers la lumière, donc vers lui, et le percute de toutes ses forces. . .  
  
Le soldat fut projeté à très grande vitesse contre le mur du couloir sur lequel, la théorie de la répartition des forces oblige, son crane laissa une superbe traînée rouge sang alors qu'il se fendait. . .  
  
Le Japonais n'y prit pas garde et, l'esprit embrumé par la souffrance comme par le sédatif que lui avait donné le médecin, il déambula dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, évitant les patrouilles de justesse parfois, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une porte avec un petit sigle vert au dessus indiquant : '' sortie de secours ''. . .  
  
Le trajet que le jeune garçon parcourut, après sa fuite du bâtiment, resta très flou dans sa mémoire. Il savait juste que, poussé par la douleur et par son instinct de survie, il avait traversé la ville avant de s'écrouler dans une petite ruelle, juste devant une ancienne fabrique désaffectée. N'ayant même plus la force de se lever, Heero avait rampé dans le hangar désert et avait s'était endormi sur le sol, complètement épuisé. Malgré toute sa fatigue, il prit la peine de se retourner sur le dos avant de partir au pays des rêves. Il n'y avait pas prit garde, mais rester sur le ventre lui faisait extrêmement mal au torse. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Heero bénit sa bonne étoile et Duo. . . Pour deux raisons différentes bien sûr !  
  
_ La première était qu'aucun sans abri n'avait tenté de trouver refuge dans la planque de fortune où il avait passé la nuit, et qu'aucun soldat n'avait visiblement pensé à le chercher là.  
  
_ La seconde était que l'Américain avait donné à ses camarades la totalité des adresses de ses propres abris, et il les avait obligé à les mémoriser. . . ''En cas de coup dur '' avait-il dit. . . La situation actuelle pouvait bien être qualifiée de '' coup dur '', non ? Et l'une de ces adresses se trouvait justement dans cette cité. . .  
  
Le chemin jusqu'à ce refuge providentiel sembla être bien plus difficile à Heero que son échappée de la veille : d'accord, il ne devait être que six heures du matin, mais les gens, auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention hier, étaient déjà, pour la plupart, sur la route de leur travail. . .Et il fallait dire que la tenue bleue ciel de l'hôpital, qui jurait absolument avec la couleur de ses yeux, n'était pas des plus discrète. . .  
  
Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'appartement des sweapers dont Duo leur avait parlé, Heero s'appuya contre la porte et s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. La douleur de l'injection semblait s'être évaporée et il était en sécurité. . . Du moins pour l'instant. . . Mais sa fuite et la nuit passée dans la saleté de l'usine avaient laissé des traces. . .  
  
Le garçon se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain. . .et se figea devant le miroir. C'était un miroir tout à fait banal, découpé dans une plaque en forme de rectangle et surplombant un lavabo qui se fondait dans une petite commode pour y ranger les shampoings et autres types de savons. . . un peu plus large que la moyenne peut-être. . . accroché au mur par deux clous, tout à fait normaux eux aussi. . . Quoiqu'un peu rouillés quand on y regardait bien. . . Mais le reflet de la glace laissait apparaître un léger renflement sur ses habits. . . Un léger renflement au niveau de la poitrine. . .  
  
Heero écarquilla les yeux de plus belle et sa main se crispa sur son encolure. Il tira d'un coup sec sur son vêtement qui se déchira sur le devant dans un bruit extrêmement désagréable. . . Mais ça, c'était vraiment le cadet des soucis du Japonais : sur son torse, là où le tissus de sa tenue avait craqué, se trouvaient deux seins ronds et fermes, aux aréoles légèrement gonflées. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
L'autrice s'amuse :  
  
Heero : Non. . .  
  
Lyra : si !  
  
Heero : Non !  
  
Lyra : Si, si, si, si, si !!!  
  
Heero : Mais pourquoi ?!  
  
Duo : C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?!  
  
Lyra : A cause d'une petite aventure qui nous est arrivée l'an dernier avec Lian et qui a longtemps gambergé dans ma petite cervelle pour trouver un scénario qui corresponde !  
  
Duo : Quelle aventure ?  
  
Lyra : Une excursion dans un magasin de lingerie pour acheter des sous- vêtements à Lian !  
  
Lian *rouge de honte, se cache dans le petit trou de la souris là-bas dans le mur* : Nan, pas ça !!!!  
  
Lyra : Disons que ce jour là, j'étais légèrement sous sugar hight et que même les vendeuses s'en souviennent. . .  
  
Lian * confirme d'un signe de tête*  
  
Lyra : Et je me suis donc inspirée de cette scène pour aboutir à une fic complète !  
  
Heero : Et pourquoi c'est MOI qui doit me changer en fille ?  
  
Lyra : Contamination par le syndrome d'Akuma ! Oh, et puis je tiens à remercier Shin pour m'avoir donner quelques conseils !  
  
Duo : Elle aussi elle s'y est mise ?!  
  
Lyra : Yep !  
  
Heero : Je suis foutu. . .  
  
Euh, une petite review, SVP ? Les petites notes débiles :  
  
[1] Toute ressemblance avec une personne réelle est absolument fortuite !  
  
[2] Le penthotal est un sérum de vérité pour ceux qui l'ignorent. . .  
  
[3] Lyra : Quel con ! Mais quel con !  
  
Lian : Pour la petite explication, le penthotal en trop forte dose peut provoquer des lésions cérébrales et corporelles. . . voire même un arrêt cardiaque ! 


	2. Révélation

**_Série : Hum…Gundam Wing si je me souviens bien…_**

**_Auteur : Lyrashin, nan, je suis pas morte !_**

**_Genre : Voir chapitre précédent._**

**_Disclamer : Aussi sûr que 11 font 3, les persos ne sont pas à moi !_**

_**Lylyth : OO° Tu vires poète maintenant ?**_

_**Lyra : TT**_

**_Notes : Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et excusez moi pour mon loooooooong silence ainsi que pour le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre ! _**

Sans contrefaçon Chapitre 2 : Révélation 

Heero cligna des yeux. . .Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. . .Il devait vraiment être épuisé parce que ses hallucinations continuaient. . .

Lentement, l'adolescent leva une main tremblante vers son torse, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait. Ses doits entrèrent peu à peu en contact avec la peau douce du globe de chair qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Le garçon retint sa respiration et pressa légèrement le. . .le. . . la "chose" au creux de sa main. Un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. . . C'était sensible, mine de rien. . .

Un doute affreux commença à germer dans l'esprit du jeune pilote qui retira le reste de sa tenue comme s'il s'était agi d'un explosif particulièrement dangereux à manipuler.

Adressant une prière muette à ses lointains ancêtres dont il ignorait absolument tout, Heero baissa le regard vers ses jambes. . . Ou, plus précisément vers son entrejambe…1

Un cri aigu, bref certes, mais un cri tout de même retentit dans l'appartement, hérissant les poils du chat du voisin. . .12

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vidéoportable du Docteur J se mit à sonner.

Irrité par ce dérangement soudain – le professeur était très occupé par l'une de ses expériences sur la fission photonique froide qui était proche d'aboutir et dont il attendait beaucoup-, le demi-cyborg clopina vers l'appareil tout en grommelant dans sa barbiche contre celui qui osait briser sa concentration.

Il décrocha rageusement et fixa méchamment l'écran. . . Lorsque le visage de son pupille apparut le vieil homme vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : le garçon avait l'air complètement paniqué…

Doc. . . Docteur J. . .

Une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma dans la tête du savant : 01 n'avait JAMAIS bégayé !!! Pas une fois, durant tout son entraînement, il n'avait entendu le Japonais écorcher le moindre mot !

D'une voix froide, il énonça son ordre :

Rapport 01.

L'adolescent parut se rappeler à qui il s'adressait et, reprenant quelque peu son calme, il débuta son récit, d'un ton monocorde, clignant néanmoins des yeux plus que nécessaire. . .

Lorsqu'il acheva son rapport de mission, son mentor, qui avait, entre-temps, complètement occulté son expérience, le regarda suspicieusement : cela ressemblait tout à fait au gendre de plaisanteries douteuses qu'affectionnait le pilote 02. . . Mais il n'avait jamais entraîné Heero à mentir ; pas qu'il n'eut pas essayé, loin de là, mais le garçon s'était révélé être un bien piètre comédien. . . Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de connaître la vérité. . .

Heero, éloigne toi du vidéophone.

Le métis écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces paroles : le professeur ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il lui. . .

J'attends, 01 !

Rougissant, le jeune homme s'écarta de l'appareil. Les lunettes binoculaires du vieux savant manquèrent de griller leurs circuits lorsqu'il aperçut son pupille, à la musculature plus fine qu'à l'accoutumée, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette bleu clair qui moulait parfaitement toutes les formes de son corps. . . Non, on ne pouvait absolument pas ignorer les deux bosses rebondies qui ornaient le torse du garç. . .Euh, de la jeune fille !

J dut s'y reprendre à trois reprises avant de pouvoir aligner trois mots à la suite. . . Comment cela était ce possible ?! Mais qu'est ce que ces abrutis de médecins avaient fait à SON Soldat Parfait ?! Heero, une fille. . . Si jamais les autres Mads l'apprenaient, il mourait de Honte !

Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas ne pas les avertir des changements plus que visibles de son protégé, non ? Quoique. . . Si cette transformation n'affectait pas les capacités du pilote 01, ce ne serait pas forcément nécessaire de leur avouer. . . Il n'aurait qu'à trouver un antidote à cette métamorphose avant que qui que ce soit n'ait remarqué le double détail du Japonais. . . Quelques bandes compressives devraient faire l'affaire en attendant. . . Ainsi qu'une interdiction formelle d'aller prendre des douches communes. . . Le tout était maintenant d'expliquer ça à l'adolescent. . . adolescente qui se tenait toujours à une distance respectables du vidéophone. . .

Heero. . .

Haï, professeur J ?

Au nom du Ciel ! Même sa voix était montée dans les aigus !

Il faut à tout prix éviter que OZ apprenne cet événement, tu comprends ?

Hm.

Ah, enfin un point positif ! Heero était relativement peu bavard. . . . Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquerait que sa voix avait changé !

Par conséquent, tu devras te faire passer pour un garçon pendant que je confectionnerai un antidote, comprends-tu ?

Hn.

Personne ne devra savoir, tes copilotes également. Je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies aucune mission en duo23 et tu feras un minimum d'efforts physiques : ta masse musculaire semble beaucoup moins importante. . . Tu me feras aussi parvenir un échantillon de ton sang dans les plus brefs délais. . . Oh ! Et évite d'être blessé. Il ne faudrait pas que cette maudite doctoresse. . . Quel est son nom déjà ?

Sally Po, Professeur.

Oui, donc, il ne faudrait pas que Mademoiselle Po découvre ton état actuel, bien entendu.

Comment dois-je procéder ?

J retint un sourire : il avait gagné. . .

Il est nécessaire que tu camoufles tes nouveaux attributs. . . Mets des pantalons peu moulants. . . Utilise des bandes compressives pour ta. . . hum. . . ta poitrine. . . Et mets des pulls ou des tee-shirts plus larges. . .Cela devrait suffire.

L'adolescent acquiesça lentement, réalisant avec peine ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour masquer ces nouvelles caractéristiques. . . Oui, mais les ordres étaient les ordres, et il devait obéir. . . Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ignorait un détail des plus importants. . .

Docteur J ?

Qu'y a-t-il, Heero ?

Qu'est ce qu'une bande compressive ?

Le vieux cyborg se senti rougir en imaginant son. . . "sa protégée". . . en train de mettre l'une de ces dies bandes34 et tenta, tant bien que mal d'en expliquer le fonctionnement et le mode d'utilisation à la jeune fille qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. . .

_ Deux jours plus tard _

Lorsque la porte de leur dernière planque en date s'ouvrit, chacun des quatre terroristes présents dans l'appartement se tint sur ses gardes, craignant une attaque. . .

Un pied chaussé d'une basket blanche et bleue franchit prudemment le seuil, comme s'il avait su que l'un des couteaux du Shinigami pouvait, à tout moment, décider d'aller se planter entre ses orteils, quitte à en séparer un en deux. . .

Lorsque le reste de la jambe pénétra dans la pièce, Wufei laissa tomber son sabre à terre sous le coup de la surprise, bouche bée devant l'apparition qui se tenait devant eux. Il fallut quelques instants au groupe pour se remettre et un silence pesant régna dans l'entrée, jusqu'à ce que Duo, avec son humour habituel, décide de le rompre :

Heero, mon pote ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes fringues ?!

Hn ?

Le Japonais semblait en effet avoir laissé au vestiaire son vieux spandex, son fameux débardeur vert, ainsi que ses horribles chaussures jaunes élimées datant au moins de 180 AC. . . Pour les remplacer par un jeans bleu antiforme, mal coupé et un sous-pull blanc cassé défraîchi. . .

Le garçon fixa ses compagnons d'un regard blasé et indifférent avant de planter, purement et simplement, ses camarades dans le hall et de se rendre dans la chambre double qu'il devait partager, comme à l'accoutumée, avec le pilote 02. . .

A suivre. . .

**Commentaires débiles de fin de chapitre :**

**Lyra : Ouf ! Enfin fini !**

**Lylyth : Quatre cours de gestion ! Il nous en aura fallu quatre pour écrire ce putain de chapitre !**

**Quatre : On m'a appelé ?**

**Lian : Non, laisse les. . . Elles se fatigueront toutes seules !**

**Lyra : J'en ai marre ! Je veux les partiels ! J'en ai ras le bol des Maths et de la Chimie ! Et dire qu'au prochain semestre y a que de la Bio ! **

**Lian : Mais comment elle fait pour aimer ça ?!**

**Lyra : Espèce d'ignare ! Tu ne comprends donc rien à la beauté des réactions mitotiques d'une cellule ! **

**Lian : C'est ça, c'est ça. . . --° Elle m'épuise. . .**

**Lyra, mine de rien : Tu veux retourner au couvent ?**

**Lian : Lyra, ta gueule ! Parle un peu du prochain chapitre au lieu de raconter des conneries !**

**Lyra (tirage de langue à Lian) : Ok, Ok, ! Alors, dans le prochain chapitre, Heero fait la découverte des petits détails qui différencient les hommes des femmes. . .**

**Heero (vachement inquiet pour une fois) : A savoir ?! **

**Lylyth (avec un sourire de maniaque psychopathe) : Tu as déjà entendu parler des règles, Hee-chan ? **

**Heero : Des règles ? Quelles règles ?!**

**Lian : Miséricorde. . .On est pas sorties de l'auberge !**

**Lyra/Lylyth et Duo : Niark ! MDR !**

1 Lylyth : Et dire qu'elle écrit ça en plein TD de Gestion ! Espèce de…dévergondée !

Lyra : OO° Lylyth, je commence à croire que le lait vanillé sucré ne convient pas à notre mental schizophrénique. . .

Lylyth : Nan, c'est pas ça…C'est juste que maintenant que Lian est partie au couvent, faut bien que j'essaie de la remplacer !

Une boulette de papier vient s'écraser sur la tête de Lyra/Lylyth qui la déplie et lit le message

« J'AI ENTENDU CA !!!!! »

1

2 Lyra, souriant de toutes ses dents : Nan, vous pouvez pas me tuer ! Je suis immortelle !

2

3 Lyra : Lylyth, ne t'avise pas de dire ce à quoi tu penses….

Lylyth : Pas drôle !

3

4 Lyra : J qui rougit. . . Nan, franchement, j'aurais pu me passer de l'image mentale. . .

Lian : Moi aussi d'ailleurs !

Lylyth : Ah, t'es de retour toi ?

Lian : Je te rappelle que c'est les vacances en classe prépa ! Donc je reviens vous enquiquiner !

Lyra, l'air de rien, se regardant distraitement les ongles : Et sinon, c'était bien le couvent ?

Lian : TT


	3. Who wanna be a girl ?

**_Série : Nan, ça n'a toujours pas changé… Gundam Wing…_**

**_Auteur : Lyrashin, alias la Mort Incarnée et, à ses heures, tourmenteuse professionnelle de l'administration de la fac…_**

**_Genre : Lady Oscar version futuriste… Yaoï ( ou hétéro, tout dépend du point de vue !), OOC de Heero ( le pauvre, comprenez le !), et… PMS _****_1_**

**_Disclamer : Non, toujours pas à moi… Dommage, hein !_**

**_Note : Ben, vous voyez ! J'ai pas mis si longtemps à l'écrire ce chapitre !_**

_**Lian : A l'écrire, oui, c'est vrai… Mais t'as mis combien de temps pour le recopier et le poster !**_

_**Un scalpel volant, surgi de nulle part, manque de couper l'oreille de Lian**_

_**Lylyth : Oups… Pardon, ça m'a échappé…**_

_**Lian : Méchante ! TT**_

_**Lyra va récupérer son scalpel pour le remettre dans sa trousse de dissection : Et fière de l'être ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**_

**Sans contrefaçon**

**Chapitre 3 : Who wanna be a girl ?**

Epuisé, Heero se laissa tomber à plat dos 2 sur son lit. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus ! Doucement, le jeune pilote tourna la tête vers son compagnon de chambrée… Duo dormait depuis presque deux heures déjà, serrant son oreiller comme s'il s'était agi d'une peluche…

L'adolescent hésita un instant avant d'envoyer balader les idées farfelues du professeur J : tant pis pour le risque, il avait trop mal pour supporter ça plus longtemps ! Sans faire de bruit, le "garçon" se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, priant pour que les insomnies de Wufei ne l'empêchent pas de faire ce dont il avait envie…

Lorsqu'il parvint devant la porte, le Japonais stoppa une seconde… Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux… On pouvait le surprendre à tout moment… Devait-il réellement se mettre dans une situation susceptible de le compromettre uniquement pour atténuer sa douleur ? Après tout, c'était encore acceptable, bien que gênant… Et il avait connu pire lors de son entraînement ou pendant certaines missions…

Un grincement du plancher dans le couloir voisin le fit se décider. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se faufila dans la pièce et alluma les petites ampoules au dessus du lavabo. Le "garçon" saisit vivement la première serviette qui lui tomba sous la main et la glissa sous la porte, empêchant ainsi la lumière de passer sous la rainure. Après l'avoir verrouillée, il calfeutra également la serrure de la porte à l'aide d'un mouchoir : il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un devine sa présence dans cette pièce…

Cinq minutes plus tard, un peu rassuré, Heero retira silencieusement son tee-shirt pour contempler le spectacle hors-norme des bandes qui compressaient douloureusement sa poitrine… Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi ses seins le faisaient autant souffrir : lorsqu'il avait posé les bandes le matin même, il n'avait pourtant pas eu mal… Juste une certaine gène, mais sinon, rien…

Délicatement, le pilote de Wing commença à détacher les bandelettes blanches, les unes après les autres, retenant un gémissement à chaque fois qu'il était obligé de resserrer l'une d'elles pour démêler l'ensemble. Un instant, il se demanda s'il devait poser ses instruments de torture à l'abri, sur l'évier, puis, voyant l'inutilité de la chose, il les lâcha directement sur le carrelage, les envoyant rejoindre son tee-shirt roulé en boule dans un coin. Sans attendre davantage, il ôta son jeans et ses sous-vêtements….

Nu comme un ver, il se dirigea droit vers la cabine de douche, ne jetant même pas un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir… De toute façon, ce qu'il y aurait vu le répugnait : il ne supportait pas la vision de son nouveau corps… Il avait suffisamment eu l'occasion de l'observer depuis trois jours ! Sans compter les nombreux problèmes d'adaptation qu'il lui avait posé… Qui aurait cru que le simple fait de se rendre aux toilettes s'avèrerait un vrai parcourt du combattant !

Fermant la porte de la cabine, l'adolescent empoigna le pommeau de douche et le dirigea vers l'évacuation, le temps de régler la température… Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'ébouillante et qu'il soit contrait d'aller voir Sally…

Lorsqu'il jugea la chaleur convenable, il décontracta lentement sous le jet d'eau, délassant ses muscles un à un. Reposant la pomme de douche à sa place pour ne plus avoir à la tenir, il s'abandonna aux douces caresses du liquide sur sa peau… Tant pis s'il avait les cheveux mouillés et s'il trempait ses draps quand il retournerait se coucher…

Tout doucement, ses doigts esquissèrent un mouvement autour de l'un de ses mamelons. Le jeune pilote retint avec difficulté un faible gémissement : mais pourquoi est-ce que cette zone de sa nouvelle anatomie était si sensible ? Remarque, la sensation elle-même était assez plaisante… Prudemment, l'adolescent réitéra l'expérience… Oui, c'était définitivement agréable… Sous ses attouchements malhabiles, le plaisir commença à pointer… S'enhardissant un peu, il se laissa aller à presser délicatement l'un des deux seins et, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, un petit geignement glissa d'entre ses lèvres… Peu à peu, il s'abandonna complètement à ces sensations étranges et inconnues, laissant ses mains descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre…

Heero écarquilla soudain les yeux, reprenant conscience en sursaut… Kami-Sama, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait en ce moment !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Une semaine plus tard_

« WUFEI, MAIS EST-CE QUE TU VAS ARRETER DE PESTER DANS TON COIN UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES, OUI ! »

La totalité de la base des Preventer se tut soudain… Il était rare que le pilote 01 se mette en colère, bien qu'il ait eu l'air fréquemment énervé ces temps-ci, mais l'entendre crier relevait carrément du domaine de l'impossible… D'ailleurs, qui aurait cru que le Japonais pouvait autant verser dans les aigus dans ce genre de situations !

Sous le regard abasourdis de ses coéquipiers, l'adolescent furibond claqua la porte de la cabine du paquebot qui leur servait de planque, peu désireux de rester d'avantage en la compagnie d'une bande de crétins qui ne faisaient rien pour l'aider pour élaborer de nouveaux plans d'attaque et qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de le déranger en lui lançant des commentaires sarcastiques alors qu'il travaillait tranquillement dans la salle de réunion…

Oui, il était énervé depuis plusieurs jours ET ALORS ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être sur les nerfs ! Ses putains de bandes compressives le faisaient souffrir le martyre… Il était constamment sur le qui-vive à cause de sa situation… Les commentaires railleurs du groupe sur son changement vestimentaire l'exaspéraient… Il ne pouvait plus se rendre en mission alors que OZ étendait sa politique d'expansion… Le Docteur J n'avait toujours trouvé aucun antidote… Son humeur était toujours changeante, sûrement à cause des hormones féminines auxquelles il n'était pas habitué… Son sommeil était devenu plus léger et il se réveillait au moindre bruit, ce qui évidemment arrivait très souvent avec Maxwell comme colocataire… Et pour couronner le tout, ça faisait maintenant 15 heures 18 minutes que son ventre paraissait avoir décidé de déménager ses intestins sans lui demander son accord au préalable 3 !

Alors OUI, il estimait avoir le droit de piquer une gueulante sur cet imbécile de Wufei qui n'arrêtait pas de grommeler dans sa barbe depuis qu'il était revenu de sa dernière mission, parce que, lui, il aurait bien aimé la remplir la dite mission ! Nan, mais, fallait pas trop pousser, non plus !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Le lendemain, 8H 25_

Ca allait de pire en pire… Heero soupira une dernière fois avant de boutonner son pantalon : si son ventre continuait à lui faire mal comme ça, il allait craquer… Et pour ne rien arranger, voilà que son dernier pantalon, le seul qui n'était pas à la buanderie, se trouvait être un jeans bleu pâle trop étroit qui lui comprimait douloureusement le bas-ventre… Il était définitivement maudit…

Prenant sur lui, l'adolescent avança parmi le dédale de couloirs, se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion. Sans son entraînement, il doutait fortement qu'il aurait été capable de cacher ce qu'il ressentait… Chaque pas était un cauchemar ! Les seuls moments où il n'avait pas mal, c'était lorsqu'il était assis sur la cuvette des WC… Et encore ! Est ce que les femmes devaient vraiment supporter ça ! Peut-être était ce seulement un effet secondaire de sa transformation ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte, légèrement rouillée sur les côtés, du local qui leur servait de salle de conférence. Aussitôt les conversations cessèrent… C'était devenu habituel depuis quelques temps : sa tendance à s'énerver pour un rien mettait les autres pilotes mal à l'aise, il en avait conscience et ne savait absolument pas comment y remédier.

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, le Japonais entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir. Il devait être présent pour le nouveau briefing de Quatre sur la situation de leurs alliés rebelles en Asie et en Afrique… Visiblement, leur situation, déjà précaire, s'était aggravée récemment…

Lisant avec attention les documents que l'arabe leur avait remis, Heero ne s'aperçut pas des regards inquisiteurs qui s'attardaient sur lui… Depuis quelques temps déjà, une paire d'yeux violacés suivait tous ses mouvements, relevant chaque détail anodin, et leur propriétaire était convaincu que quelque chose n'allait pas : le comportement du Perfect Soldier avait changé… Et toute sa conduite s'en était ressentie : son habillement, son expression…

Distraitement, l'espion écouta le jeune blond faire le résumé des informations obtenues par un réseau de surveillance complexe… Il n'avait pas besoin de tout connaître dans les détails : pour lui, la situation était simple. Les rebelles s'étaient encore mis dans la merde et maintenant ils demandaient leur aide pour les en sortir. Une rapide mission, à la limite deux, et le problème serait réglé… Non, observer Heero était décidément bien plus instructif… Depuis le début de la réunion, il ne cessait de remuer, visiblement inconfortable… Il n'arrêtait pas de croiser et décroiser les jambes sous la table d'ailleurs…

Son regard se porta soudain sur une tâche sombre sur le pantalon du garçon… Etrange, le métis n'avait pas pour habitude de choisir des vêtements sales… Et quand on examinait cette marque plus attentivement… Cette couleur bordeaux carmine, il la connaissait suffisamment pour la reconnaître partout… Heero se serrait-il blessé ? Non, il ne voyait pas en quelle occasion cela aurait pu se produire… Ce qui était plus bizarre, c'était la position de la tâche : en haut de la cuisse, vers l'intérieur de la jambe, presque au niveau de l'…

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans un ''clic'' presque audible… Non, ça n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant, tout concordait… Oui, mais il lui manquait une preuve pour en être certain…

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le Japonais se sentit tiré par le poignet et emmené hors de la salle de conférence sous le regard ahuri de ses collègues. Sur le moment, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et chercha du regard son agresseur… des cheveux longs rassemblés en natte… Duo Maxwell… Le pilote du gundam 02 l'entraînait dans les couloirs. Prenant conscience de la situation, l'adolescent commença à se débattre, essayant se retirer son bras de la prise de son coéquipier… Mais Maxwell était plus fort que lui depuis son accident… Malgré sa résistance, l'Américain le força à entrer dans la première pièce qu'il trouva avant de le lâcher aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapé…

Heero se retourna vers son assaillant, les yeux brillants de colère… Comment cet abruti de natté se permettait-il de le traiter de la sorte !

« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend, baka ! »

Duo ne se démonta pas. Posant les mains sur ses hanches, il recula de deux pas avant de l'examiner du regard, de haut en bas… Le jeune Nippon se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise…

« Heero, enlève ton pantalon. »

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et recula vivement contre le mur le plus proche avant de bafouiller d'une voix aiguë :

« Par…Pardon ! »

_A suivre…_

§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Commentaires de l'auteur :**

**Lylyth : J'adore positivement ce genre de fin de chapitre, pas vous ! Niark !**

**Lyra : Mouais, mais j'aime pas la façon dont Duo réfléchit dans ce passage…**

**Lian : Ben, réécrit le !**

**Lyra : Je l'ai déjà fait 5 fois et c'est la meilleure version… Vaut mieux que je m'arrête sinon je vais finir par déprimer…**

**Lian : Désespérante…**

**Lyra : Je sais… **

**Une petite review, SVP ?**

1 Pré-Mensuel Syndrome… Les ragnagnas quoi !

2 Et non pas à plat ventre…

3 Ah, les joies de la fameuse alerte rouge… Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes symptômes, mais bon, j'avoue que ce sont les plus récurrents chez moi…


End file.
